Sonny with a chance of home videos
by NicoleClark123456
Summary: The so random and mckenzie falls cast watch home videos of sonny singing...


Me, my cast and the McKenzie Falls jerks sat on the comfy chairs in front of the television. Tawni was searching through a box when she pulled out a video.

"Let's watch this!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," we chorused

.She put it on.

PROPERTY OF ALISON MUNROE- CAMPING TRIP SCENE 7.

"Well that was lovely." I said as I went to turn it off, but Nico held me down.

The video continued.

'I was sitting around the camp fire.

"Give us a song Sonny." One of the younger campers asked.

I looked round and saw my friend Joe sitting with his guitar.

"Joe you up for a duet?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Sunshine. Wouldn't change a thing?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"(me) (echoes: Joe)  
It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

(me)  
You,  
(Joe)  
me  
(me)  
We're face to face  
(Both)  
But we don't see eye to eye  
(me) (echoes: Joe)  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(me) (echoes: Joe)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(Both)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

(Joe) (echoes: me)  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)  
(me)  
You,  
(Joe)  
Me  
(me)  
We're face to face  
(Both)  
But we don't see eye to eye  
(me) (echoes: Joe)  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(me) (echoes: JOE)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(BOTH)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(Joe)  
When I'm yes, she's no  
(me)  
When I hold on, he just lets go

(BOTH)  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
(me) (echoes: Joe)  
We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(me) (echoes: Joe)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(Both)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(me) (echoes: Joe)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(Both)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing"

"Hey is that camera on?" I said as I looked at the kid next to me.

FILMED BY THE ONE AND ONLY NICK!

"Wow Sonny didn't know you could sing!" Chad gasped.

"Oh that's nothing, my friend went through a faze when she wanted to be a director and made a music video."

"I found it." Tawni said.

She put it on.

"I feel a separation coming on.  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on.

And I wish that it would snow tonight  
You pull me in, avoid a fight.  
'Cause I feel,  
A separation coming on.

Just prove that there is nothing left to try.  
It's the truth.  
I'd rather we'd just walk tonight.

You kiss me with those open eyes.  
It says so much.  
It's no surprise, to you,  
But I've got something left to say.

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender.

You said, you wouldn't let them change your mind.  
'Cause we're here, together fire melts the ice.  
Our hearts are both on overdrive,  
Come with me let's run tonight.  
Don't let,  
These memories get left behind.

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember, December.  
We were so in love back then.  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.

I remember, us together,  
we both promised, that forever.  
We can do this,  
Fight the pressure.  
Please remember December.

Don't surrender.

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender,  
Please remember, remember, December.  
We where so in love back then  
Are you listening  
To what they say?  
Don't go that way.  
Remember, remember, December.  
Please remember.  
Don't surrender."

(Watch video on my profile)

"Wow!" Zora exclaimed.

"Who knew…" nodded Penelope.

I smiled to myself as I went to get a glass of water !


End file.
